Burning for You
by SergeantPixie
Summary: Madge's final moments inside her childhood home and her confession to the burning room.


**AN: So I cried writing this, just so you know. Katniss and Madge are my OTP, so it hurt a lot to write this. Sorry in advance, for any tears you might shed because of me. This is the last of the fics I wrote for my little brother Aidan's birthday (that I will be posting, that is.) Review if you please.**

**Burning For You**

On the TV, Katniss releases her arrow and the arena explodes. Abruptly the power cuts out and Madge sucks in a deep breath. She's shaking from fear, fear for Katniss that is quickly turning into fear for herself. Now that Katniss has openly rebelled, how will she be punished?

There is a distant buzzing in the air and Madge sits up on the couch. Her dad enters the room, looking bewildered.

"Why did the power go out?" he questions. Madge meets his gaze with wide eyes.

"She, she shot the force field enclosing the arena," Madge stutters. Her dad stares at her, not understanding. "Katniss has openly declared her rebellion against the Capitol," she explains slowly. Her father's eyes widen. The buzzing sound gets louder.

"Oh dear," her father utters, panicked. "We have to, oh dear, we must," he mumbles, racing out of the room. And then the first bomb drops.

For a long moment the world is full of light and empty of sound, and then the ringing sets in and Madge staggers to her feet. There is heat and fire everywhere. Madge's heart beats in her throat and every thump is a name. _Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss…._

"Daddy?" she croaks as she staggers through the door. She has barely peeked into his office when the second bomb drops. Somehow she falls to her knees. The maid's scream pierces her chest when sound returns to her.

"Madge, sweetheart, are you okay?" Her father asks. He hovers over her; she is still on the floor in the doorway. She looks up at him and nods numbly. The heat is searing into her skin.

"Mama, where's Mama?" Madge croaks. Her father stands to find go find her when Madge suddenly grabs his hands.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asks, crouching over her protectively, running his hand over her face.

"Daddy?" she asks in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he questions anxiously.

"I love her," Madge admits, tears streaking through the dust on her face. He holds her face in his hands.

"I know," he responds tenderly.

"Are we going to die, Daddy?" she questions. He cradles her face and stares down at his only child.

"I don't know," he admits. She nods her head.

"She's never going to know that I love her," she says, astounded.

"You don't know that," he scolds weakly. She doesn't react to him, he's not even sure if she heard him.

"Why didn't I ever tell her, Daddy? I should have just told her, why am I such a coward?" she spits bitterly. He wipes the tears from her face with his thumbs.

"You are not a coward, Madge Undersee," he says sternly. "It's hard to make yourself vulnerable in that way, but that does not make you a coward," he finishes firmly. Madge isn't entirely sure that she believes him, but she nods her head anyway.

"I love you, Daddy," she responds. He brushes his fingers along her cheek tenderly.

"I love you, Madge," he replies tenderly. "I have to go check on your mother now. We'll leave soon, okay?" he says as he stands to leave. Madge nods her head.

He leaves the room and Madge finally can hear the screams from the outside. She thinks about standing up and walking out of the house. Of saving herself before her parents. But in the end, she can't do it. So she sits in the doorway, trembling and waiting.

Slowly she folds her hands and raises her face to the burning, collapsing roof. Her lips tremble and she thinks of Katniss. Of her strong grey eyes, and her fierce loving heart. She'll never get to tell her that she loves her. She'll never get to kiss her and cradle her face in her hands.

"I hope you know what you're doing Katniss," Madge says to the roof. "I'm so scared Kat. I don't want to die," Madge admits with a trembling voice. "But Mama won't go outside, and Daddy won't leave her, and I can't leave without them Katniss," Madge explains.

"I know I should wonder if it's going to hurt, but all I can think about is you," Madge confesses quietly, looking down at her hands. "I wonder if you taste like peppermint, because you always smell like it," Madge describes.

"Do you love Peeta or Gale? Could you have loved me too?" Madge questions.

"I know Daddy says I'm not a coward even though I didn't tell you that I love you, but I know I am one, because the reason I didn't tell is that I was scared that you wouldn't love me back," she admits, clearly ashamed.

"And although I know you can't hear me right now, I'm going to tell you now. I love you Katniss Everdeen," Madge concludes strongly. "I love you, girl on fire. And I will burn for you."


End file.
